This invention relates to cycle exercisers and particularly to an ergometer-exerciser which works muscle groups in the arms, legs, and upper and lower torso, thereby placing a uniformly high demand on the blood and oxygen circulation systems throughout the entire body.
Cycle exercisers of this general type which inputs energy through pedals and/or handle bar levers are disclosed in Hooper U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 and Brilando U.S. Application Ser. No. 036,882 filed Apr. 10, 1987 which are licensed or assigned to the assignee of this invention.